Naruto the Lord Of Uzumaki The Fox Sage
by Pathfinder131
Summary: AU - Grad Age is 15 - Naruto Takes off with Pervy Sage at the age of 9 to Return for the last year of the Academy .
1. The Beginning

_**Naruto the The Fox Sage **__** .**_

_** I do not own Naruto or Naru**_

00-AK = The Year of the Kyuubi Incedent . Happened On October 10 .

Sep.- 13 - 05 Naruto is Kicked out of Orphanage , Forced to live on the streets . 

Oct - 04 - 05 The Anbu Known as Inu found out and reported it to The Hokage . Who then arranged for an Apartment in the Redlight District . 

Oct - 10 - 05 The First FOX hunt Happens , Naruto recieves 14 Broken Bones 32 Stab Wounds , Is actually saved by several of the Red District Ladies , and some of the Other Residents . When Inu and the Hokage showed up most faded away but one young 'Lady' Li-Annu ( age of 11 ) Stayed and mentioned that the ANBU that was suppose to be protecting him just stood and watched as the crowd did what they did.

Oct - 22 - 05 Narutos New Freind Li-Annu moves in with Naruto when asked if she would by Naruto. Jan - 03 - 06 Inu starts teaching him about Chakra and how to read and write 

Jan - 24 - 06 Weasel Starts Teaching him about History and Math 

Mar -17 - 06 The Hokage starts taking him every Tuesday evening out to eat. 

Jun - 12 - 06 Naruto meets 13 year old Anko introduced by The Hokage , She starts helping him exercise and teaches him how to swim Jul - 09 - 06 Naruto meets Ankos friend Yugao who will Attend the Academy in September with Anko .

Jul - 11 - 06 Yugao starts teaching Naruto The Basics Of Sword Fighting

Aug - 15 - 06 Naruto is told that the Lessons He is getting From Yugao and Anko are to remain a secret when he s tarts the academy and that the Hokage wants him to pretend while he is at the academy that he doesn't know Yugao and Anko . 

Sep - 01 - 06 Naruto attends his first day at the academy ( in this Universe it is a 6 year course then 3 years of specialized training)

Oct - 10 - 06 Several Ninjas , Samuria , and Civilians Try to start another Fox Hunt But Inu , Weasel , and 10 more Anbu move in and shut it down ... Anko and Yugao give Naruto his first ever birthday presents ( A set of Kunea from Anko , and A Pair of Sai from Yugao ,  Li-Annu Goes to see a freind and disappears , ANBU can find no trace of what happened to her .

Dec - 02 - 06 He Gives Anko a Pair of Tonfa that he sanded and polished himself For her Birthday

Dec - 22 - 06 Naruto Gives Yugao a Bokken that he made by himself.

Feb - 13 - 07 Naruto Meets another of Anko's friends Kurenai ( On her Birthday age 16 )

Mar - 02 - 07 The Hokage introduces him to Hiasha Hyuga , And Tsume Inuzuka . Who in turn Introduce him to Hinata H. , Sasuke & Sasuma U. ( Twins ) , Hana & Kiba I. ( older sister & Brother ) , Ino Y. , Sakura H. ,.

Mar - 07 - 07 Naruto Moves into the Clan District into The Uzumaki Compound . The Compound is Next to Trainig Area 44 also Known as The Forest of Death on oneside , The Hyuga Compound on the other , The Sharran Compound & The Damikazi Compound Across from it and behind the compound a series of Forested Park with Lagoons and Waterfalls. Naruto meets the Faust ( Genjutsu & Elementalists), Steele ( Samurai ), and DeLeon (Ninja -Taijutsu & Ninjutsu )Families that are Part of the Uzumaki Clan . And Reside within the Compound .

Mar - 13 - 07 Naruto Starts getting training from his Household and finds out that He has a seat on the Ninja Council , That He must assaign a Represinative to Hold until he is a Chunin or 20 years old. 

Mar - 24 - 07 Naruto is told by Hokage that His freinds can't help him train any more, and That he will be seeing less of them because they will be Graduating on April the 4 so they will be busy doing ninja stuff .

Mar - 29 -07 Naruto meets his Godmother Tsunade Senju , And her Apprentince Shizune . She explains that she was told that he was dead but while in Suna someone Mentioned Him so she came to see if it was him . Naruto invites them to stay in his compound because if she stayed in hers it would just be the two of them. the civilians no longer bother him as where ever he goes he has a escort of 1Faust Ninja , 1DeLeon Ninja , and 2 Steele Samurai . ( They Drop off & pick him up at the Academy )

Apr - 09 - 07 Naruto Tells a relieved Anko who found out that now that she is a ninja the money that she use to get from the council has stopped and she can't afford the rent & bills that she can stay in one of the clans guest houses as long as she wants . Naruto is just happy he will get to see his Freind more and that he doesn't have to worry about her as much . 

Jun - 12 - 07 Naruto gives a suprise birthday party for his best freind Sasuma Uchiha , Mainly because Sasuke is given everything and she is treated like she doesn't matter by most of her clan . Invited are The Hokage , Weasel , Inu , Hinata , Haniba , Hana , Kiba , Shino, Sakura , and several of the kids in the compound . Halfway thru it Mikoto Uchiha( Her Mom ) shows up and stays until it is over.

Jun - 26 - 07 Naruto Invites Kurenai over and tells her that the Faust Household will help her improve her skills in Genjutsu . 

Jul - 07 - 07 He assigns Richard DeLeon to Represent The Uzuzaki Clan on the Council . And Tsunade starts setting on the Council as well. bringing the Number of seats to 27 = The Hokage - 2 Elders - 10 Civilian - 12 Ninja Clan , and 2 Samurai Clan Seats . 

Jul - 28 - 07 Naruto is approached by the Fire Lords Represenative with the Idea of him entering into a political Marriage With the Fire Lords Grand Daughter ( Who just turned six so can know be betrothed) Naruto and Tsunade tells him it is to early for anything like that because he believes that they should wait until they are Both at least 12 so that they can meet each other first .

Oct - 10 - 07 Naruto has a birthday party a his complex - One in the Afternoon for his freinds , then one in the evening for Political reasons , He Talks to the Hokage and finds out that because of his being the last known Uzumaki He is gonna hafta have between 3 and 6 wives And if he doesn't choose them by the time he is 20 the council can select them . 

Nov - 15 - 07 Naruto starts Studying Fuinjutsu . 

Mar - 22 - 08 Hiashi Hyuga approaches Naruto with a plan that would keep both of his daughters safe from getting the caged bird seal . That is for Naruto to enter into a Marriage Contract with his daughter but they won't put down the name so that way either one can marry him and the other will become the clan leader when he dies or retires . That will also count as one of the wives he needs to have even if the haven't married yet . And will also help cement an alliance between the Uzumaki & Hyuga Clans . Naruto accepts but Has Hiashi send his Brother and Naruto sends Tsunade to the Fire Dayimo to explain everything on the hush hush .

Jun - 10 - 08 The Fire Lord Sent Back a Contract that Said that His Grand Daughter & Naruto is Pledged to each other but they Have the Right to dissolve the agreement before Her 22 birthday upon which if they haven't the must marry . Tsunade explains that way they are She is protected from Being forced to marry any other person ., and it will count as one o his wives unless they dissolve the Contract . Hiasha Who is there when it is explained tells him it good for both because the Fire Lords son Lunki was looking at the different Nations for a husband and he wouldn't worry about age differences. So he signs the contract . 

Oct - 26 - 08 The Hokage asks Naruto a Favor several Clanless Ninja have arrived looking to join the Village He wants Naruto to put up the 7 Ninja until they have proven their loyalty . He Agrees and puts them in the Guest house Closest to the Forest of Death. The 7 Ninja Living on his property are from Cloud . Narutos Samurai And Ninja have started patrolling the walls and grounds 24 Hours a day. 

Jan - 06 - 09 Only one ninja still living on the property and she has been moved to a small Cottage by herself . 

May- 04 - 09 Yuagao is only surviving member of her team they where ambushed by a group of Jonin Strength Missing-Nin . She Was Tortured and Raped for 4 Days before anyone knew the mission failed and she was rescued . Tsunade and Shizune work on her for 14 Hours . Naruto has her Transfered To his Compounds Clinic so that they will be near her if any compications occur . He also Lets Her freinds Hana and Kurenai stay for a month until she starts to get better . In fact He hired Anko , Kurenai , and Hana for the month as an A ranked Mission with out their knowledge. Anko kicked his ass when she found out , the other two just said thanks. 

June - 12 - 08 Naruto Hires Yuagoa as a instructor in Swordsmanship ( Extended unlimited A ranked mission ) while she is in therapy for what happened to her .

Sep - 15 - 08 Yugao finally breaks down and cries and releases all her pent up Emotions and end up staying in the main house instead of the guest house she was staying in , Anko also moves into the main House 3 days Later . 

Oct - 03 - 08 Yugao starts testing and training for Anbu . Anko Is also though she is going to be part of T & I .

Feb - 10 - 09 Kurenai ( Who Naruto knows well and is attracted to . ) asks Naruto if she could use one of his guest Houses for the week end as she has been Dating Asuma S. the Hokages son and wants to spend some alone time with him where no one will gossip. Naruto agrees loaning her the only one really away from the others . 

Feb - 13 - 09 ( Friday) Naruto has had the Cottage fully stocked and even had a supply of Wines that he knew She liked laid out so she could find them . He also Left her a Present a Scarlet Silk kimono with her family crest in silver on its back . then he decided to go Camping by the waterfalls for the weekend planning to come back late sunday . He told his gaurd he wanted not to be disturbed unless it was important and camped out away from everyone . 

Feb - 15 - 09 Late Sun Night - Naruto walking to his house passes his hot sprinsg and unfortunately sees Kurenai sliding off the Kimono that he got her before she she kisses and slides onto Asumas Lap. Naruto falls asleep crying to himself . 

Feb - 16 - 09 Naruto send a servant to tell the academy that he is unwell & will be out for several days then locks himself in his room. 

Feb - 19 - 09 Hinata And Sasuma Arrive and after 2 hours finally gets him to open the door then drag him to the hotsprings and pushes him in then they remove their jackets and Pant to show that they have swimsuits on and keep splashing him until he starts acting more like himself . They try to get him to talk about whats bothering him but he won't . But he does promise to go to school tomorrow .

Feb - 20 - 09 Naruto goes to school but isn't the same fun prank loving Kid He has been for the whole time he has been going to the Academy .

Mar - 19 - 09 Tsunade arrives back from a 2 month mission and notices that Naruto isn't the same energetic prankster that he usually is and wonders about it but She and Shizune soon get busy setting up a new Medical program for Academy Students .

Jul - 16 - 09 Anko Notices it been 6 months since he went out with her and her friends . He used to always be the one to suggest that they get together and go to a Museum or Play and then have dinner at a restraunt , He still gave her or Yugoa tickets for the play and arranged for the Restraunt he even always made sure if Hana was taking someone and if Asuma was going that there was he correct Number of Tickets . But when she tried to get him to go he said he was to busy that he was going out with Sasuma or Hinata . But like tonight she saw Hinata and Sasuma both with their Families and no Naruto . When she got back and she asked about it , He told her it wasn't her Business and to leave it alone , He then turned and walked away and you could hear his bedroom door slam. 

Oct - 10 - 09 Naruto tells everyone that they should go to the celebration that he is to busy to bother with his birthday Shocking and worrying everyone as he love his birthday parties.

Oct - 11 - 09 Naruto tells Anko and Yugoa that he is going on a trip with Jiraiya the Toad Sage and he would be back in time to attend the Last year of the academy . That he was Leaving Tsunade in charge but both of them he hopes will stay and live in the house so it doesn't go to waste , and that Kurenai can use the cottage by the hot springs as much as she wants and then He's gone . 


	2. Chapter 2 The Return

_**Naruto The Fox Sage Ch 2 Return And The Academy **__** . **_

_**I still don't own Naruto But I Just Had Blueberry Pancakes**_

**Aug - 05 - 15 = 10:00 =** Two men approach the Gates to Hidden Village of the Leaves . One is well known by the gate gaurds for it is the Sannin Jiraiya The Toad Sage . The Other is Wearing A set of Grey Anbu Armour with A swirling Grey Mask just showing His Ice Blue Eyes . And a Hunter Green Hooded Cloak with a Silver Uzumaki Swirl over His Heart . At his waist he carries A Katana ,A Wakazashi , and Tanto all in Black Sheaths . The gate gaurds check them in and eyes widen at the name of Jiraiya's companion knowing the stir it is gonna cause . The young 14 turns to Jiraiya and says You report in I will see the Hokage after I check in at Home , Jiraiya responds telling him to see the Hokage tomorrow today catch up on what has happened in the village and they split up

The Man In the cloak disappears in a grey flash from the gate and appears in front of the Uzumaki Compound and Removes the Mask and Cloak then seals them away on his upper arm . The two Samurai Standing Gaurd Suddenly Bow at the waist to his aggravation , He wave them up and says Send me My Representative to the council to my Office .in the Main House . He then Proceeds to his House and walks in To see four Women setting in his Living Room having Tea . He Stops and Looks Rcognizes Anko though her outfit has Changed Tan Trench Coat , Black Mesh Body Suit and a short skirt , Yugoa is wearing a standard set of Anbu Armour and has A Cat Mask on the Table Near her. on the other side of the table is A Woman with beautiful Brown Hair and Standard Inuzuki Kunoichi Gear with three dog Laying in the far corner sleeping so thats Hannah , The Fourth woman Crimson eyes Long black hair beautiful face especially since right at this moment they are all laughing. It's Kurenai . The smile he had has Changed now an emotionless mask has slipped on he will not let anyone see his pain or discomfort . He proceeds into the room and goes to greet everyone . When they realize someone is there they all glance over and see the Young man standing there with a Slight smile on his lips and deep blue eyes , His blonde hair Cut So its spiky in the front and Mid shoulder length in Back , His visible skin is well tanned except his face that everyone ralizes is from wearing a mask. He Stands 6' 0" and looks to way around 180 # . He Says " What no Hello , or Welcome Back , Yuagoa-Sensei , Anko-Chan , Yuhi-San , Hana-Chan " With that his smile flashed for a minute then his face went flat as he approached them. Anko Jumps up and gives him a hug and tells him that they missed him and how has the last 6 Years have been . While all of them are wondering about Him Calling Kurenai Yuhi-San , They All start asking Questions and Find out He was traveling around the elemental Nations except for a 2 year stint when he was at the Ruins of Whirlpool .After answering Questions for an Hour and a Half he excuses himself saying he needs to talk to His Voice in Council . He then heads to his office where he just saw DeLeon go into and spends the next 4 Hours talking to him , Hiasha H. , Tsunade S. , Tsume I. , Asuma B. , and The Heads of the three Families that owe loyalty directly to his clan . Afterwards the clan compound was filled with Music , Song , Food , And Drink . His freinds from Before where Invited and some of them Brought Companions and Freinds . Anko was by Herself , Yuagoa was by herself but Hayete Gekko was constantly around her. Asuma brought him because the two of them where freinds and he knew Hayete Wanted to date Her. Kurenai Was here with Asuma and asked if the could use the cabin so she didn't have to cross the town tonight . Hinata and Hanabi both came and spent most of the time they where ther with Naruto Walking and Talking to People. To the suprise of many Kakashi Hatake showed up and several people where suprised to find out he was gonna take a Team of Genin this year. -

**Aug - 10 - 15 = 15:00 = ** Both Anko and Yuagoa tell him that they are moving out of his compound they said they would have done it earlier but wanted to wait until he was back . Yuagoa said she's gonna stay permenatly at the ANBU barracks and Anko said that she was to take over as one of the proctors of the Chunin exams and as such she has Quarters provided for her in the tower in the center of Training Grounds 44 . He says thats fine but before they move out he wants to go out with the group like they use to A Play , and then back here for Dinner then Cards and Coffee & Liqueurs . They Agree and get in Contact with Hana and Kurenai and arranges it for the 13th of the month. He then Leaves and spends the day training , and convinces Tsunade to Give Hinata and Hanabi both help on Medical Jutsu .

**-Aug - 13 - 15 = 17:00 hours** Naruto Comes Down stairs Wearing A Cobalt Blue Silk laced up Pirate style shirt , Black Button Up Jeans A Pair of Black Snake Skin Boots , and a Black Pair of Gloves . Anko Is Wearing A Black Skirt that actually goes to Halfway past her Knees , A Burgundy Peasant blouse made out of silk and apair of black snake skin boots , Yuagoa is wearing as Anko except that the Shirt is her favorite color Lavender . Just Then Hana comes in wearing Black Jeans , Black Pirate Style shirt And Black Boots, she left her dogs outside to play with the kids . They head out for Kurenai and Asuma agreed to meet them at a coffee shop an hour before the play.

**17:22 = ** The Group arrives to see that Kurenai and Asuma are already there and talkig to Gemna Hatake and Hayete Gekko Both of whom are setting down with drinks before them. As the group approaches they See Kurenai wearing A Burgundy Sheath dress And All three men wearing Jonin Dress Uniforms . All three women with Naruto know that he bought an outfit for the five of them and the dress wasn't the outfit they had chosen for Kurenai , and he was laughing and joking all day for the first time since he got back ,and now his face and body went totally emotionless and blank as he walked up to the table and eveyone greeted each other. This being the first time that Gemna and Hayete went out with the group they didn't realize that In the Village Naruto went everywhere with 4 Clan Gaurds , Naruto sets and listens as everyone talks and answers in as few words as possible any questions asked. They Sit and Have Coffee or Tea and A Light Supper when Narutos date comes in Shocking everyone at the table for The Uchiha Clan doesn't let the women date outside of the Uchiha Clan, But in Walks Sasuma Uchiha dressed in an outfit exactly like Narutos and kisses him on the lips and say " Hi Naruto-Kun sorry I'm Late but It Took for ever to get done with practice. " and Proceeds to scoot the chair she sat in so that their arms touch . Naruto looks at Sasuma and says with a smile " Sasuma-Hime I would wait a hundred years for you. " Sasuma smiles back she knows that's true but she Notices That Kurenai isn't dressed in the outfit Naruto bought for her when the four Jonin Kounochi went to get outfits for the evening , and she knows that hurt Naruto more than he will ever tell , and for a Half-second glares at Kurenai until it gets replaced with a smile as The small talk continues until they leave to go to the Play .

**18:05 =** As they enter their greeted buy the manager of the Theater, and he leads them to the owners box and leaves them Already Waiting in the owners Box is Kakashi wearing An Outfit that's a Match to Naruto's except its all Black even his mask. Outside is two of his clan Samurai while inside are two more of his clan Ninjas , Everyone is looking around when he mentions he had this place bought and redone while he was on his trip and he hopes everything is good. They all set down as there are 2 servants in his clan service already there . Everyone watches the Play. While Anko , Hana , And Yugoa all for wonder why Kurenai didn't dress as they all agreed to. Kurenai wonders why Naruto came in Laughing and smiling , and then became an almost mute until Sasuma showed up . Asuma was waiting for tonight after the play he would suggest to Kurenai the hotsprings for some relaxation . Gemna was wondering why Asuma said dress uniforms and had Kurenai change into a dress when the person who invited everyone was in casaul dress. Hayete was wondering if he could get something in Yugoa to make her go out with him maybe Asuma and Danzo could help . Sasuma is thinking about the plan to foil her fathers plan to marry her to her Brother Sasuke . Naruto Thinks for a while then Carefully gathers all of his emotions and locks them away deciding its not worth having them any more .

**21:35 =** the Party leaves and heads for Naruto's Clan Complex , When they get there He has a Dinner Laid out in a secondary dining room that has a round table. The seating arrangements are Naruto , Sasuma , Asuma , Kurenai , Gemna , Anko , Kakashi , Hana , Hayette , Then Yugao on Naruto's otherside . They sit and have a light meal and converse on the topic of the play they just saw and others they saw , Naruto Mentions When he was in the Land Of Tea that he saw Lady grey and he couldn't believe her acting infact he was trying to get her to come here so that he could show eveyone what range she has as an actress , She said she would hopefully be able to he just hopes that he is here when she come. They decide after Dinner that they would play game of 20 Questions . DUN DUN DUN Anko jumps up and says I'll tell the Rules _** The rules are one I use to actually play by. **__"Okay we need 20 Shot Glasses then we fill them up randomly by grabbing a bottle and pouring a shot in the first glass then the next bottle in the next glass and so on the bottles must be at least 80 Proof __** we usually used half filled with 80proof Schnapps and the rest with 120 proof Vodka or Everclear **__. Now Who ever asks a question has to try to guess the answer or take a shot , If they guess wrong they Have to take 2 Shots refilling the glass for the second shot . If they guessed the answer the remaining shots must be drunk by the person who's answer was guessed . The person who guesses the right answer selects the next person to be it . " _The people who Decided to play where Asuma , Kurenai ,Gemna , Anko , Kakashi , and Hana . While Hayete decided to head home because he was to be on duty at 0600 tomorrow . Naruto and Yugao walked Sasuma home and then Yugao ask Naruto what was wrong , and Naruto answered he just realized that sometimes you have to move on from people specially when they don't even recognize when you go to the extremes for them . But hey I'll always have you & Anko right Sensei , plus now I'm upto 3 Fiancees , Hinata , Sasuma (but don't tell anyone that) , and the Fire Daiyamos Grand Daughter . Then Falls Face Down on the Couch Passed Out.


End file.
